True Love Never Dies
by Ayshen
Summary: Set two years after Courtney's death during the virus...Nikolas has his son and a new love...What happens when Patrick and Liz uncover a secret that could change everything. Mainly NiCo with a little LizPatrick. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is the disclaimer: THIS IS angst filled. What you need to know: It takes place after Courtney "died" during the virus. Nikolas finally got their child back (Maxie gave him the paternity results) and is living at Wyndamere. This takes place almost exactly two years later.**

It was snowing outside; the crunch of the snow under his feet and the laughter of the little boy filled his ears. Even after two years he couldn't believe that he had been blessed with this gift from an angel. The little boy that he and Courtney created had made him whole again. When Maxie had discovered the real paternity test, and told him a part of him still couldn't believe it. The next three paternity tests came back the same a 99.999 percent fact that he was little John's father. As the anger quickly faded; he was able to take his little boy home to Wyndamere. The first order of business was to change the little boy's name and birth certificate. John after Jax's father just didn't seem appropriate…so he did right by the love of his life, and Matthew Stefan Cassadine was renamed that sunny day in June. It took a lot for him to get used to having a baby around. So the nanny was hired, and he bought every single safety certified baby item he could get his hands on. Even after she and his brother had parted Liz helped a lot with the newness of fatherhood; coming over and designing the most gorgeous nursery for Matthew. That was also the time Helena came sniffing around. The first three nannies quit for fear of their lives, but Mrs. Landsbury's niece came to stay and she was not intimidated by a Cassadine. They fell into a comfortable routine…he grew closer to his family. Sam was now a part of the family, and he welcomed his cousin with open arms. When Jason went to work for Robert Scorpio she moved in Wyndamere with he and Matthew, and then when Alexis' marriage ended in shambles she too took up residence there with Kristina and Molly. They came to count on each other…and when Jason and Sam married he surprisingly moved with them onto the Island. They all figured the best way to combat Helena was strength in numbers. And now he sat watching his boy and cousins play in the snow. Kristina was teaching the younger kids how to make snowballs.

"Thud" was all he heard as the first snowball came from the group of kids.

"Owwww!" he screamed with flourish for the kids benefit as he began to chase them.

Matthew and Molly were inseparable as they ran together toward a grove of trees. He quickly grabbed each kid in each arm as they squealed.

"Daddy!" Matthew cried as he tickled him.

He never tired of that boy calling him daddy…looking up at him with those blue eyes of his mother and the dark hair of his father.

He sat there watching them build a snowman when Alexis walked towards him.

"You never tire of it, huh?" she asked sitting on the bench next to him.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"Staring at him…watching every thing he does with pure amazement?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"He is the most gorgeous little boy…he has her eyes" she said her voice tinged with sadness.

"She gave me the most beautiful gift in the world…I just wish she was here to help me out…give me advice" he said the tears willing the tears to not come forth.

"She is here with you…watching over you and her son" she said wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"I know…that's what keeps me going" he told her.

They heard the launch pull up later, and went to greet whoever was at the door.

"PAPA!" Matthew and Kristina cried when the opened the door to greet Mike.

"Hey kiddos" he said picking up Matthew and tussling Kristina's hair.

"Cookie, papa?" Matthew asked giving his pout lip.

Nikolas saw the tears come into Mike's eyes.

"One track mind" Nikolas said with a bittersweet smile.

"Just like his mama" Mike said wiping the tears away quickly with the back of his hand.

When Nikolas walked Mike to the launch the older man looked at him and smiled.

"She loved you so much" he said.

"I loved her too" he said the solitary tear slipped down his cheek.

"I know you did…I am reminded of it every time I see my little grandson. Thank you for letting me be a part of his life" he said.

"You're his grandfather…Courtney loved you so much…this is what she would have wanted"

"She would have wanted you to move on with your life too…you have mourned her for long enough…she would want you to be happy" the man said before climbing on the launch.

Nik knew that what Mike said was right…but how could he move on with someone else when she still had his heart?

_Two Months Later…_

"Do you Elizabeth Webber take Patrick Drake to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Father Coates asked the couple in front of the church. Nikolas smiled as he watched one of his best friends marry. When Liz and Lucky broke up it seemed as if the old gang would never be the same again. Emily moved to California and Lucky took a job overseas, but Nikolas and Liz managed to stay close…and now as he watched her remarry; he couldn't remember a time she was happier.

"Congratulations" he whispered in her ear as they danced at the reception.

"God Nikolas, can you believe it" she asked beaming that bright smile at him.

"You love him, huh?"

Her eyes cast downward for a moment, "I never thought I could love this much, you know?" she said.

"Yeah I do know…I'm going to miss you; so you better write and call" he said.

"Please, I am going to be so bored over there; you are going to get inundated with mail" she said.

Later that evening Elizabeth and Patrick left on a honeymoon to Europe. The honeymoon was supposed to last a month, and then Patrick had a ten month long residence program at a prestigious neurological clinic in Spain. He was happy for her yet sad because he was losing his friend for a year. When he walked off the dance floor a familiar voice was heard behind him.

"Nikolas Cassadine, are you going to leave without a dance with me?" he heard Maxie Jones ask.

The two years she had been gone away at school had matured her into a young woman. They had stayed in contact since she found out about the paternity, and he was happy to see her again.

"Hey you…how's school?" he asked taking her into his arms.

"Good, I am actually back…for good" she said as they gently swayed to the music.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep, I am interning in the DA's office thanks to your aunt and finishing up at PCU" she said smiling.

"That's great…we should have dinner sometime" he said smiling.

"I'd like that."

_One week later_

"Nikolas Cassadine, you wound me" Maxie said laughing over dinner at the Metro Court.

Nikolas was surprised at how much fun he had with Maxie. He hadn't been on a date since Courtney had died and it felt good to.

"Thank you Nikolas, I had a great time" Maxie said as he walked her up to her door.

"Me too" he said smiling and leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

He walked away but just as she entered the door he turned around, "Maxie."

"Yeah"

"I'd like to do this again" he said.

"Me too" she said eyes twinkling.

When he got home that night Sam was sitting in the den.

"How was your date?" she asked

"It wasn't a date" he said smiling.

"Right Mr. Smiley Pants" she teased.

He sat down on the seat adjacent to hers.

"I had a really good time" he said.

"Hey" she said sitting on the arm of the couch, "Court would have wanted that, you know that right?" Sam asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah" he said closing his eyes.

_Six Months Later_

"Higher Maxie, higher" Matthew called out to the woman who pushed him on the swing set.

In the last six months Nikolas had come to grow fond of the young woman. Her involvement in his life was a breath of fresh air. As an added bonus Matthew was crazy about her also.

"Daddy, daddy" Matthew cried seeing his father watching them.

"Hey buddy, Mrs. Landsbury made cookies, you want to go grab some" and before he was finished the little boy was running towards the woman standing on the porch.

"Hey you" Maxie said flirtatiously.

"Hey" he said taking her into his arms and kissing her on the mouth.

When they broke both were breathless and sighed, "Wow" she said before they walked towards the mansion hand in hand.

_Meanwhile in Spain_

"Honey, I'm home" Patrick Drake called jokingly letting himself in the front door of the apartment.

"PATTY!" the little boy cried running and jumping into his arms.

"Cam, my favorite man, where's mom" he asked.

"In the kitchen" the little boy said as they walked towards the door.

"Well there are my two favorite men" Liz said smiling as she stirred something.

Patrick put Cam down who ran back to the television and enveloped her into his arms breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

"I don't think you have" she said spinning around to face him.

"Oh well let me tell you" he said before dipping down to kiss her sweet lips.

It was hard to believe he had found someone like Elizabeth in a place he never really wanted to go. But there she was in scrubs in the lobby of the hospital not taking any of his player spiel. She worked hard for her and her son; made so qualms about anything. She earned his respect and friendship first. He was with Robin and she was married to Lucky…but when the mutual relationships fell apart they found themselves spending more and more time together. There was always something there, a spark…and they both tried hard to fight it using the excuse of not wanting to ruin their friendship, but in the end it became too much…and this was where he had found his true love. He asked her to marry him four months after their courtship started knowing that it was right…when she took his last name it made him the happiest man on earth. Now here they were in Spain where he was working with the top neurosurgeons on the planet, and he couldn't imagine a better life than with Liz and Cam.

"So how was work?" she asked the man who had stolen her heart.

To hear him talk about medicine was a thing that amazed her. She had always known he was a great surgeon…albeit a cocky, self centered one…but in the time she came to know him she had seen the depth of his soul. And that made her love him even more…plus he had dimples to die for.

"Good, we have a new patient being flown in from a private clinic in Greece. She doesn't remember anything…who she is…where she is from. They found her wandering on a beach. I just hope we can help her" he said shaking his head.

"Hey, you are the best surgeon I know…if anyone can do it…it's you" she said encircling his neck with her hands.

"Mrs. Drake…always the flatterer" he said kissing her again.

_On a private plane bound for Spain…_

The doctors put her on a plane that evening sending her to a clinic that was touted as the best in the world for brain injuries. No doctor had yet to explain why it was she couldn't remember anything. So she prayed that this time she would be able to get some answers. As she looked out the window at the vast areas of land she ran her hand through her long silky blond hair…hoping that this time they could tell her why a particular pair of brown eyes invaded her every thought.

**A/N: I know you are probably wondering, Nik and Maxie, WHAT? But hey its two years later and I had to put Nik with someone new to make the story more dramatic. Hope you enjoyed, and as always any feedback is GREATLY appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I didn't remember if Patrick had ever really met Courtney, but for story purposes he hadn't…so he wouldn't recognize her**

"Hey, where am I supposed to sit?" Nikolas came in the den to see that Matthew had taken the seat right next to Maxie.

To that the two-year old smiled the smile that reminded Nikolas so much of Courtney and patted the seat next to him.

"Okay buddy" he said sitting down with the bowl of popcorn.

Not thirty minutes into the movie Matthew had leaned his head over onto Maxie's lap and fallen asleep.

"Hey, I should probably put him in his bed" he told her picking the toddler up.

"Yeah, I should get going back home" she said getting up and stretching.

"I want you to stay" he told her brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Are you sure?" she asked an ounce of trepidation.

"Very" he said.

"I will be right back" he said as he carried Matthew up the staircase.

When he put Matthew down in bed he kissed his sweet boy's forehead. Every night in the dark like this he thanked the heavens above that Courtney had given him this angel. It was the only thing that helped him to hang on after she passed. This relationship with Maxie was new for him, but he felt like it was time to move on…just like Mike said, Courtney would not want him to mourn her forever.

"Hey" he said approaching her again and embracing her.

"Nikolas, are you sure about this?" she asked him deeply looking into his eyes.

"Why are you not? Because I don't want to rush you" he told her a little rushed.

"No, I am positive about this…I just don't want to rush things between us" she said leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

To that he took her hand and led her upstairs.

He hadn't made love to anyone since Courtney, but luckily there was no real awkwardness…and it felt nice to have someone lying in his arms again.

"Daddy, daddy look at me" he heard the little boy call to him before sliding down the slide.

Her blond hair lay in his lap as he gently caressed her face.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked.

"Nope, I am the lucky one" she said her blue eyes twinkling up at him.

"So what do you think this one is going to be?" he asked placing a hand on her rounding tummy.

"Well I never thought I would even have that one" she said pointing to the little boy who was now knee high in the sandbox.

"I guess we are both blessed with amazing luck" he said leaning down to kiss her lips.

He awoke to the moving of someone in the bed and when he saw the blonde hair splayed on the pillow he smiled to himself. When the body flipped over and leaned in to him he couldn't help but feeling guilty. He didn't know how to stop these dreams of her. How could he explain to his heart that she was gone? So instead her pulled Maxie closer and willed it to be enough.

For a man like Patrick Drake waking up to go into work every morning was an exhilarating thing. And when he walked into the clinic to consult on the Jane Doe found on the beach he just felt like he had to help her.

"Dr. Drake, these are the brain scans from the Jane Doe flown in last night" the nurse told him handing him slides.

"Okay, where is the patient now?" he asked.

"She is meeting with Dr. Santiago right now; he said he will call you for a consult later this afternoon" she said walking into his office with him.

"We did a fully physical on her" the nurse said an almost hurt tone in her voice.

"And" he said asking her to continue.

"She is young, and seems to be in good health…but doctor, she has been with child before" she told him and he understood why she sounded sad.

"Thank you" he said taking a seat and starting to look at the brain scans.

There was a slight anomaly, but only time and work would determine the exact reason for the brain loss. So he sat down and started to dissect the slides for more abnormalities. For some reason this case had already started to tug at the heart strings that Elizabeth had given him.

"Maxie, Maxie!" Kristina and Molly sang out when the woman walked down the stairs to the dining area.

"Maxie" Alexis nodded the young woman.

"Morning guys" she said feeling slightly out of place in the dining room.

"Uncle Nik, want some eggs?" Molly asked holding up a fork full to him which seemed to ease the awkwardness.

After breakfast Nikolas and Matthew walked Maxie to the launch.

"I had a really great time last night" she told him smiling.

"Me too" he said before kissing her deeply.

"See you later?" he asked holding her hand.

"Of course" she said before turning around and getting on the boat.

As they walked back to the manor he picked up Matthew to carry him the rest of the way.

"Dada, where Maxie go?" he asked.

"Home" he said.

The little boy furrowed his brow, "no want Maxie go" he said.

"Me either buddy" he said kissing atop his head.

When he walked into the house he had already braced himself for the questioning. And walking in to see Sam sitting waiting at the breakfast nook told him he was right.

"So, have a little slumber party?" she said grinning over her coffee.

"Don't you have to bug Jason about something?" he asked not being able to hold back the grin.

"Nope, he's at work" she said still smiling.

He rolled his eyes and poured himself another mug of coffee.

"She is over 18, right?" she asked laughing.

"You know, I didn't bother to ask" he said playing along with her little game.

"Talk like that will get you jail time" Alexis said walking in with a smile.

"Great both of you?" he said sighing loudly.

"No, I just came in to tell you that Elizabeth called and would like for you to call her back" she said shrugging with a smile.

"Did you tell her where I was?" he asked.

"You mean, did I tell her that you were walking Maxie to the launch this morning because she spent the night?" she asked causing both women to start laughing.

"Oh so funny, I am going to go call my friend now thank you" he said leaving both women whispering to each other.

Elizabeth answered on the second ring.

"Hello" she said as someone started speaking in rapid Spanish.

"What, no, I am sorry I don't understand; no I don't speak Spanish" she said getting frustrated until she heard a familiar laugh.

"Nikolas Cassadine that is SO not funny" she told him.

"Well I thought it was" he said still chuckling.

"I called you this morning, where were you. Alexis sounded all secretive when I called" she told him.

"I was walking Maxie to the launch" he said.

"Oh" she said as she started talking about something else than stopped mid thought.

"Wait, what…does that mean?" she asked gasping.

"Yes, it means that Maxie spent the night" he said.

"Wow, that is just, wow" she told him.

"So wait is this serious?" she asked.

"I guess it is" he said smiling.

"Oh Nikolas, I am happy for you" she said.

"Me too" he said sounding a little more sad than he wanted to.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"I don't know Liz…I want to be happy…and Maxie she is awesome. She makes me smile again, but I can't help but still miss her, you know?" he asked knowing that Elizabeth would know who he was talking about.

"You are always going to miss her Nik…you loved her…and she loved you so much. I know I was a bad friend before, and I just couldn't see past certain things…but I do know that Courtney would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to put your life on hold; she loved you too much for that" she said the tears welling up in her eyes for her friend that had lost his soulmate.

"Thanks Liz…I know…it's just that my heart doesn't want to let her go…I have these dreams about her…and gosh every time I look at Mattie I see her face right there smiling at me" he told her honestly.

"You will always have a piece of her…right there in that little boy, and it will forever remind you of how much you loved her and she loved you…you guys created a miracle"

"Thanks Liz, so enough about me, how is Spain" he asked.

"It's so beautiful, you have to come visit…Cam loves it here…I swear he is going to be fluent in Spanish soon, and Patrick is really enjoying the groundbreaking work they are doing at this clinic" she said.

"Sounds like married life is treating you well…so when can I expect another niece of nephew?"

"Not anytime soon" she said smiling at the sentiment…her and Patrick decided they wouldn't start trying until they were settled back in to Port Charles.

"Well I have to go pick up Cameron from escuela…see I did learn some Spanish" she said smiling.

"Okay Liz, love you, and I will talk to you later" he said before hanging up the phone.

"Hello Miss I am Dr. Patrick Drake" he said to the blond who sat in front of him.

"Hello" she said in perfect American English.

As he started the consult he began to ask her questions. First were the basics about how she was feeling health wise, any headaches, seizures, etc… But then it came down to the questions that would be a little harder to answer.

"Can you tell me the first thing you remember" he asked as he saw her huge blue eyes fill up with tears.

"I just remember waking up on the beach, it was hot, and I was thirsty…I found a beach side shop, and there was no one who spoke English. I started to cry and babble and luckily someone went and found an English tourist who called the authorities. Then came the hospital, and now I am here" she said distressed.

"Okay" he said making notations.

"Well, I have looked over your charts, and luckily I don't see any brain injury…but I do want to do another scan here" he told her.

"Are you going to be able to help me?" she asked her blue eyes shining back at him.

"I am going to do everything in my power to" he said somehow knowing that he needed to help this woman…at all costs.

"Doctor" she said before he left…when he turned around she spoke again, "I do remember one more thing…and I don't know why…but every time I close my eyes I see these brown eyes…and I can't explain it but I…I have to find him" she said and Patrick Drake smiled…when a patient had a reason to remember it made his job that much easier.

**A/N: I know this is a little slow moving, but there really is a reason, I promise! As always thanks to everyone who reads and reviews: You ALL ROCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick and Elizabeth lie in bed as he gently made circles along the scar at the bottom of her abdomen.

"What did it feel like?" he asked innocently for a doctor.

"What do you mean?" she murmured.

"Pregnancy, the c-section?"

"Pregnancy with Cam was weird. I mean I had lost Ric and my baby…and then I got pregnant with Cameron, and I just remember feeling happy, sad, scared, confused, and overjoyed. The birth I don't remember the pain; I just remember the joy of him…its something I will never forget" she said tearing up at the memory.

"Oh"

"Babe, what's up why the prenatal q and a session?" she asked smiling.

"I have this patient…the one from Greece…she doesn't remember anything. She has a c-section scar…from about two years ago…I just…I wanted to understand what it is like for her not to remember her child" he said a bit mystified.

"Uh-oh is this the ever arrogant Patrick Drake going soft?" she told him.

"Nurse Webber do you detect anything soft around her?" he said pulling her into his muscular chest.

"Nope" she said cuddling in.

It was one of the boring benefits for the hospital and Nikolas was making his rounds when Maxie walked in.

"Hey you" he said encircling her waist with his arms.

She smiled and warmed against his embrace as he pulled her out to the quietness on the terrace.

"Oh my dear sweet Nikolas where is that charming little boy of yours tonight?" they heard come from the side of them.

The couple turned to see Helena smiling wickedly at them.

"He is at home with the nanny and the bodyguards" Nikolas said dryly.

"Oh my Nikolas I don't know why you would imply that I wish to do harm to the little Prince's perfect head" she told him infuriating him.

Nikolas was about to turn to leave when Helena turned to Maxie.

"Well hello my dear I don't think we have met. You are the commissioner's daughter, right Miss Jones?"

"Yes, I am" Maxie said as politely as she could through gritted teeth.

"Oh my Nikolas I see you have followed the rest of the Cassadine men and their weakness' for blue eyed blondes" she told him as he made his way to leave.

"Although I am happy that it was not the Quartermaine brat who sired the heir…even if it was an ex stripper adulteress" she said watching him go.

It was at that moment he let go of Maxie arms and practically lunged at Helena grabbing her upper arms firmly.

He put his face so close she could feel the anger radiating from him, "if you ever utter another word about Courtney so help me God woman I will kill you" he spat at her.

He then thrust her away from his body like a piece of garbage.

She smiled cruelly as she watched him stomp away.

"Are you okay?" Maxie asked waiting until Nikolas was settled into the car and driving.

"I'm sorry" he stated simply.

"What for?"

"I didn't want you to have to see that…my family" he told her still fuming.

"Nikolas…I know all about your family, heck half the town grew up on ghost stories about them…but I don't care about them…I care about you, and Matthew, okay?" she asked as he pulled up to her apartment.

"Wanna come up?" she asked.

His mind was preoccupied, "I promised Matthew I wouldn't be home too late" he said smiling and leaning in for a quick peck.

"Okay call me later" she said as she ran up and disappeared inside the door.

He parked his car and began the walk to the launch across the docks.

This was the one place he couldn't escape it…their first kiss was there, the place they walked after they made love for the first time…this was their place. Her in the green halter top, or her running shoes looking perfect with her hair pulled into a ponytail. He swore that if he closed his eyes he could see her…with her bright big smiled beaming back at him. He knew the tears were there, and yet he did nothing to dry them. As he heard the launch approached he smiled sadly.

"I love you Court, always" he said whispering into the sea filled wind.

He climbed into bed with Matthew who was half asleep in his attempt to wait up for him.

"Have fun daddy?" he asked sleepy voiced.

"Nope, I missed you too much to have fun" he said kissing atop the boy's head.

"Miss you too Daddy…daddy tell me the story about mommy" he asked yawning.

Nikolas smiled at their usual bedtime story, "well your mommy was the most beautiful person your daddy had ever laid eyes on. But it took daddy a long time to notice…but once her really took a good look at her; he knew that your mommy would change his life forever" he started out and twisted the fairy tale version of the story for their son.

The next morning he awoke a tad later than usual, which Sam still considered obscene and made his way downstairs to where he knew his son would be.

It seemed to be a tradition that every morning Alexis and Matthew would be first to rise. And while everyone slept tucked upstairs they had their ritual. That is where he found them sitting at the breakfast nook; Matthew with the funny pages and Alexis with the _New York Times_ chatting.

"Aunt Lexis" he asked.

"Yes sweetie" she said peering over her newspaper.

"My daddy said my mommy was a Princess" he told her grinning.

"Well that's exactly right. See your daddy is a Prince; so the girl he loves the most, your mommy, was the Princess" she told him.

"Does that mean Maxie is going to be the new Princess and mommy won't be a Princess anymore" he asked sadly.

He saw Alexis catch her breath, "no sweetie, your mommy will always be your daddy's princess, want to know why?" she asked getting close to his face.

"Why" he whispered trying to hold in the giggle.

"Because your mommy gave your daddy you…and for that reason she will always be Daddy's princess" she told him kissing his forehead.

He seemed to take that answer well and settle back into his "reading." Nikolas composed himself before entering.

"DADDY!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Hey buddy, Whatcha doing?" he asked picking him up.

"We are reading the paper, silly!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

He loved Matthew's expressiveness, a trait obviously passed down by Courtney. The little boy's emotions could be read by a simple glance, a smile, and the way his eyes lit up.

"Dada, go see mommy now?" the boy asked of their morning ritual.

"Yep, you ready" he asked.

"Uh-uh, down first…please" he said as Nikolas sat him down and he ran through the house.

"I heard what you told him" Nikolas said eying Alexis over the paper.

Alexis didn't nod she just looked over her glasses as he spoke again, "thank you" he told her.

"For what? For telling a little boy the truth. Those of us who doubted your love for Courtney in life…we were wrong. I saw it the day you lost her Nikolas…and the day you gained Matthew. I only wish I would have realized sooner; Courtney was an amazing woman, and I wish I could have got to know her better…but now I can make up with it by loving her son in a way that honors her memory" she told him looking into his eyes.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "you know you are my favorite Cassadine, right?" he asked.

She smiled but could offer no response because Sam spoke instead, "hey what am I chopped liver?" she asked padding down in her pajamas.

"Oh it's you again" Nikolas teased.

"Whatever you say Prince" she said smiling pouring coffee.

"Auntie Sam, why are you awake so early?" Matthew asked running through the door again and into her arms.

"I'm going to go pick up Uncle Jason today from the airport" she told him tickling him.

"Yes! Uncle Jason is back!" he cried happily.

"Can I go with you to pick him up/ I want to see planes land. Please?" he asked excitedly causing all the adults to smile.

"Yeah buddy, but let's go see your mommy first, okay?" Nikolas asked taking him back into his arms.

"Okay daddy, I got something special for mommy too" he said grinning.

They made the short trip to the cliffs that surrounded the Island. Nikolas sat at the edge and just looked out. Looked out over the same ocean…he knew that when he did that before that she must have been looking out too…they were destined to find each other.

"How are you feeling" Patrick Drake asked as he came into the patient's room.

She was simply standing there staring out the window at the ocean.

"You ever wonder if there is someone staring at that same ocean wondering the same thing as you?" she asked.

"I guess I had, but I found her" he said dimples ablaze.

"Then you are a lucky man" she said smiling wide her whole face lighting up.

"That I am, so how are you feeling" he asked again.

"Physically, I feel great…emotionally…I'm confused" she told him.

"Any flashes of memory?" he asked checking her pupils.

"Tiny bits, mostly I think from when I was a kid…I don't know why, I just do"

"Well that's a start" he told her sitting down.

She was quiet for a long second before speaking quietly, "I have had a child, right?" she asked tears in her voice.

"Do you remember?" he asked.

"No, but my scar…I knew what the scar was from" she said sounding sad.

"Listen, you will remember, you just go to give it time" he told her wanting to believe his own words.

It left her with a sense of loss…how could she just not remember her child she wondered…and why would those brown eyes just not leave her alone?

Elizabeth Webber opened up the box of pictures looking for some to finish Cameron's scrapbook. She was looking for the ones from she and Lucky's wedding when she spotted a familiar face. There looking dashing as always in his tux was Nikolas, brightly smiling with a blonde in a red dress on his arm. They looked so happy…she wished so much that she could have shared in their happiness. She took the picture and placed in on the mirror reminding herself to call Nikolas.

"Matthew, what's that" he asked the little boy clutching something from the yard.

"I found this when we were talking to mommy…it was real pretty" he said opening up his palm.

Nikolas couldn't believe what he saw when Matthew opened up his palm. There lie Courtney's engagement ring…the one he never got to place on her finger, the one he had thrown in the stream. Right there in their son's hand. He took it from the boy and patted his head before he left with Sam.

He didn't know what to do with it…it had come back again to him, and he just didn't feel right throwing it away. So he set it on his bureau the platinum and diamonds shining under the light illuminating the room.

"Honey, I'm home" Patrick announced coming through the door.

"In here" Liz yelled from the bedroom.

He walked in and put his keys down glancing up at the mirror. What he saw would changed the course of their lives.

He gasped audibly before grabbing the picture…there was no way…no way at all…but it had to be…and he knew in that moment that stranger with no memory was no stranger at all.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I go through these droughts…but I do have a plan for this story, so I really hope you are still enjoying. I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

He walked out to the cliffs after Sam and Matthew left to pick up Jason. He wasn't done with their visit. Sometimes he just came out here to talk to her. This was one of those times; as he held the band in his hand.

"Mattie found your ring today. He brought it back to me; said he thought I was really pretty. It got me thinking about you, about us. I remember the first time I asked you to marry me; right there in that loft. You looked at me like I was crazy, but we both knew that we wanted it. I wish we would've married in the Dominican Republic that night; I wanted you so badly to be Mrs. Cassadine. But I knew it was what you wanted also; that night I asked you again when we were so sick in the hospital…the night you had our little angel…I knew that all I had to do was go home and pick up that ring…Court, you weren't supposed to go. We weren't supposed to end; you were supposed to be there with Matthew and me. I miss you so much, I love you…always…keep watching over angel" he said before walking back towards the mansion.

"LIZ!" Patrick yelled clutching the picture in his hand.

She ran out of the bathroom towards her husband, "is everything okay" she asked worried.

He was clutching the picture as he turned around, "who is this" he asked thrusting it towards her.

"A picture of Nikolas and Courtney" she told him.

The wheels started to spin in his head, "where was it taken at" he asked still practically shaking.

"At Lucky and my wedding, but don't be mad, I just saw it and it reminded me of Nikolas" she told him thinking he was upset.

"Courtney is Matthew's mother, right? She died in that virus…" he asked calming down.

"Yeah, she died after she gave birth to her son, Patrick what?" she started to say but he cut her off.

"Sit down Liz, we need to talk" he told her.

When he walked into the house he heard Matthew talking with Jason in the kitchen.

"And then we went to see my mommy and I found this pretty ring, and Auntie Lexis said that mommy was a Princess because my daddy is a Prince and he loved her. Were you friends with my mommy…I wish I could see her; daddy misses her a lot" he said popping grapes into his mouth.

"I was really good friends with your mommy, and I miss her too. But you know what she is up there in heaven watching over all of us. I am sure she wishes she could be down here with you and your daddy, but just think; you have your very own guardian angel" he said ruffling Matthew's hair.

Nikolas made his entrance then, "Jason" he said nodding towards the man.

"Hey" he said looking up.

The men didn't have a close relationship, but made due with the fact that they were now family. Plus Jason adored Matthew, and couldn't help seeing the person who opened up his heart in the little boys eyes.

"Daddy, is Maxie coming over for dinner…because Auntie Sam said we were going to have spaghetti and that is Maxie's favorite" he asked.

"Um sure buddy lemme call her and see if she can, okay? I think Krissy is putting on a video if you want to watch" he told him as the little boy ran off to another part of the house.

"You okay?" Jason asked noting the worn look on his face.

Nikolas gave a patented pained smile, "Yeah, you know, day by day Mattie is talking more and more about his mommy, and it just…" he said rubbing his forehead.

"Makes you miss her all over again?" Jason asked.

"I…I mean some days I am okay, but recently it has just been…I don't know maybe I am just being too emotional about it…" Nikolas said frustrated.

"You got to let her go man…she loved you so much…she would want you to be happy, you know that, right?" Jason asked the rhetorical question

Nikolas watched as he left and picked up the phone to dial.

"What is the matter and why are you acting so cryptic about this picture" Liz asked sitting down.

"I know her" is all he said.

"Please do not tell me you used to date her or something" she said annoyed.

"Liz, no…my patient…the memory loss case…it's her" is all he had to say before the reality struck Liz and her face when ghost white.

"Hey Maxie, it's me Nikolas, yeah I have been busy…you want to come over and have dinner tonight…Mattie and I would love it…yeah okay…see you then" he told her and hung up.

Jason was right, Courtney would want him happy; so he took the ring back upstairs and walked to his closet. He pulled out the wood box and opened it. There lie their pictures, bright happy smiles, notes she left for him, and he laid the ring on top…another memory he would never forget.

"What…what…do you mean?" she asked gravely hands shaking.

Patrick placed his steady hands over hers, "I don't know how it is…or what is going on…but that woman in the picture, she is in my clinic. She has no idea who she is, or why she woke up wandering on a beach in Greece" he told her.

"Greece, oh God, Patrick, if you are right…oh God if you are right…I am sure Helena is behind this" she told him.

He knew of Helena Cassadine, everyone did, but as the reality of it all stuck he moved on hand making small circles at his temple.

"You are sure, right Patrick" she asked.

"Yes, but come see for yourself if need be" he told her.

He walked out to the launch the moon shining brightly off the water, and he saw her walk off the boat.

He felt a pang of guilt as he saw her blonde hair. He thought about the first thing Alexis said when she found out about Maxie.

_Flashback_

"_Wait, Maxie Jones, isn't she a bit young?" she asked._

"_She is twenty two, hardly a child…and she is nice, funny and she makes me smile" he told his aunt._

_Alexis seemed to think for a brief moment, "sounds like another blue eyed blond we both used to know…maybe a case of transference?" she told him walking away so he could infer the meaning by himself._

When he saw Maxie's blue eyes shining at him he couldn't help but know that there was an ounce of truth to Alexis' statement…

The forty five minute drive to the clinic only took twenty minutes due to the adrenalin rush that Patrick Drake had. He had to find out who this woman was, and he truly believed that Elizabeth was the key to unlocking the mystery.

Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat taking in all that was happening. If Courtney was alive, and that was a big if…then Matthew's mother was still alive, and that meant that Nikolas wasn't alone either.

As they opened up the clinic doors a nurse greeted them. Patrick told her something in rapid Spanish and she pointed them to another door.

They walked through the cafeteria doors and began to scan the room for her. Liz spotted the blond hair first and started to go off.

Patrick grabbed her before she could get very far.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, well you can't just go barge over to her…she has no memory Liz" he told her calming her down.

"Okay, okay, your right…just got a little ahead of myself" she said slowing down as Patrick gently led her across the floor.

He casually walked by Courtney's table and the blond raised her eyes at him, "Hey Dr. Drake, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I forgot something in my office, and figured my wife and I needed some time out of the house" he told her gesturing towards Liz and then talking again, "Liz this is the patient I was telling you about" he said as Liz stood there mute.

He gently tapped her back and she got flustered, "sorry, hi I am Liz" she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Patrick has said so little, and yet so much about you. Liz, that is a nice name…he calls me patient because I can't remember my name" she said her blue eyes twinkling as she attempted at a joke.

Liz couldn't believe her eyes…but it was her…the eyes, the face, the smile…the sadness was there in her fast…not like last time; when she looked so happy with Nikolas preparing to be a mother.

They had a quick chat and then Patrick ushered them out.

"So?" he asked when they finally got into the car.

Liz turned so he could see the tears coming down her cheeks, "it's her…oh God it's her" she said quivering.

"No daddy me want you AND Maxie to tuck me in" Matthew pouted jutting his little chin out.

"Okay, okay buddy" he said as the little boy grinned and jumped into his father's arms.

They walked him upstairs and tucked Matthew in his bed. They listened quietly while he said his prayers.

"And watch over Auntie Sam, Uncle Jason, Auntie Lexis, Molly, Krissy, Daddy, Maxie, and please tell my mommy I love her and so does daddy, amen" he finished as they both smiled and kissed him.

Nikolas walked her across the hall and she started to head down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked pulling her back to him.

"Isn't it late?" she asked.

"I don't want you to go"

"I don't want to go" she said as he led her to his room.

In the predawn light at another time and another place…it was another lying in his arms and dreaming of tomorrow. He didn't know how to let her go so he pulled the woman next to him closer and hoped the adage that time heals all wounds was true.

"Patrick, what are we going to do?" Liz asked later that night pacing.

"I don't know…I mean, what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, "I have to tell Nikolas" she told him.

"I know…I know…but not right now…let's see if she starts to remember, okay?" he asked.

"I can't wait long, Nik is my best friend"

"I know, just give me two weeks" he told her kissing her on the forehead.

In two weeks life can take such dramatic turns.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get you guys something. Mostly it is a setup, but I promise to work on this soon so I can get you guys another chapter…this one is in honor of Nikolas FINALLY finding out about his Cassababy! YAY! Thanks to all you Nico lovers who read and review, you all ROCK so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

He walked into the clinic that morning with a new resolve. His patient had a name, Courtney Matthews. He had stayed up the night before while Liz briefed him on who exactly Courtney was.

_Flashback_

"_So were you two friends"_

"_Not exactly" she said a sort of pained expression on her face._

"_Can you elaborate" he asked._

"_For awhile I didn't really know who Courtney was…she just came to town and was the long lost sister of Sonny Corinthos. She had some trouble, her mom was a con artist, and AJ Quartermaine saw a beautiful, vulnerable girl he could use against Sonny and he went after her. Courtney I think fell for that…a rich, older guy who was saying all the right things. They ended up married, but AJ just couldn't hold it together…he was an alcoholic and rammed his car into Coleman's bar one night. Instead of calling the cops Coleman agreed that Courtney could pay off the debt by stripping there" she told him._

"_Wait, what? Courtney Matthews was a stripper? Ah, the tale gets more interesting" he said smiling._

"_One track mind, I swear I married a sixteen year old" she said rolling her eyes._

"_You know you love it" he said pulling her into his lap and kissing her._

_She broke the kiss after a few breathless moments, "yes, I do, but I'm not finished, and we have work to do."_

_He smiled his dimples at her as she continued, "anyway, Sonny found out and had Jason start keeping an eye on her…well then AJ started stalking her…and Jason and her found themselves getting closer. They actually fell for each other…insert reason one Court and I didn't get along"_

"_Was someone jealous?" he asked teasing._

"_Shut up Dr. Hottie" she said too nice to sound convincing._

_He smiled, "well anyway Sonny wasn't too keen on their relationship…they tried to break it off, but they loved each other. Anyway finally Sonny accepted that and everything seemed to be going well…but then Court lost their baby…Jason didn't even know she was pregnant…anyway that kind of started their downfall…they loved each other but Jason was loyal to Sonny, and well it just ended badly with the both of them having broken hearts…so Courtney tried to move on with Jax. No one really thought she was over Jason, but they got married too…until they decided they wanted to have a baby…Courtney was unable to conceive" she said cut off._

"_Wait, isn't Matthew Courtney's child" he asked confused._

"_If you would let me finish Dr. Impatient…so I offered to be the surrogate when Lucky and I needed the money…remember the mess I told you about…well at that time Emily and Nikolas' marriage was falling apart. I guess Court and him became good friends, and very attracted to each other. I saw them kissing on the docks that night, I hated her for that…I felt like she was getting in the middle of our gang while I was pregnant with her child…Anyway, Court ended up pregnant with her miracle baby…you should have seen Nikolas' face…he was so happy…so was she, but they weren't sure it was Nikolas'…so they had a DNA test and it came back that she was pregnant with Jax's child…and all of us thought that Nikolas would leave her, you know? But he loved her so much…he kept choosing her…we were all so blind. Well Jax did what Jax does best and tortured them; trying to weasel his way into their relationship. Courtney left town cause of it…but she new that Nikolas loved her and she came back. Unfortunately that was when the epidemic was breaking out…she had an emergency c-section to save her baby…she was so weak, but you could see how much Nikolas and her wanted to live and raise the baby…I watched her die Patrick, I shocked her….I watched her die" she said the tears falling freely now._

"_Shhhh" he said pulling her in tightly, "I am going to make this better, I promise" he told her._

"Run Maxie Run, Daddy is coming!" Matthew yelled running with the blond girl across the lawn.

Maxie ran with him his slow legs toddling. Nikolas ran after them in flourish making the monster like sounds as he did.

He grabbed Maxie first and pulled her down to the ground.

"Help Mattie, help!" she called as Nikolas doing the tickle monster to him.

"Ugh" Nikolas said as Matthew dive bombed him and then ran off when he heard Molly come run out of the house.

Maxie lie under him on the lawn as he looked at her.

She smiled at him, "I love you" she whispered looking into his eyes.

"Well these are electrodes and we will attach them to certain parts of your brain to see if they will trigger any memory gain" Patrick told her holding up one of the plastic tools.

"Okay" she said quickly.

"Wait, no questions, nothing" he asked smiling kindly at her.

She walked over to the window and looks out it, "I am missing something; for the life of me I can't remember, but I know there is something or someone out there waiting for me…I have to find him" she said.

The response to Maxie was stuck in his throat, love…love…love. Nikolas Cassadine had only been in love with two women in his lifetime…Emily Quartermaine was his first true love, a love he swore would last forever….and then time, life and circumstances tore them apart. He thought he would never love again, and then there was his Angel of light who came to him at the darkest point. Their love was controversial, people were mad, but Courtney breathed new life into him…He was a better man because he had loved her. Emily may have been his first love, but Courtney was his forever love…he hadn't whispered those words to another woman in over three years, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to again. Luckily she saved him.

"Can you get that terrified look off your face…you don't have to say anything…I just…I love you, and I wanted you to know that…this changes nothing" she told him smiling.

Nikolas couldn't help but knew that this changed everything.

"Nothing" he asked?

"Bits and pieces…small memories that I have no idea of what they mean, or even how they go together" Courtney told Patrick one week after the procedure.

He stayed quiet trying to read her expression; she was holding back, and then she spoke.

"I can see his face, I have no idea who he is…the eyes…they have a face" she told him sadly.

"Well that's progress, right?" he asked.

"I just…I can't explain it…For some reason I can't help but think he needs me right now, and I can't even find him"

Patrick closed his eyes, his two weeks were approaching the end, and Courtney Matthews still didn't know who she was.

Nikolas walked Maxie to the launch hand in hand quietly. When the launch approached she turned to him.

"Nikolas, I meant what I said, okay?" she said kissing him gently on the lips and walking towards the launch.

"Wait…Maxie…don't leave" he said walking towards her.

"Stay the night with me" he asked pulling her close.

She smiled brightly at him, "Of course" she said as they walked back to Wyndamere.

"She remembered his face, but nothing else…I don't know what to do" Patrick said sitting next to his wife.

"We'll figure it out together" she said putting her hand atop his and gently kissing his temple.

She sat there and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She saw his face…those dark brown eyes; dark brown hair, a little mole on the left side of his face. She could see him smile, a wide bright smile, he was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen…but why couldn't she remember his name, or who he was to her, but she knew she needed to find him.

"Daddy, one more story, PLEASE" Matthew begged again.

Maxie pulled out a book, but Matthew protested, "no book, Princess story daddy" he asked.

"Okay" Nikolas said blushing slightly.

"What's the Princess story" Maxie asked smiling.

Matthew spoke first, "the story about my mommy…aunt Lexi says she is his Princess 'cause he is a Prince and she is the girl that he loved the most" he said.

Maxie didn't say anything, but simply smiled at the little boy. Nikolas saw the emotions cloud her face, and he knew that this would be a problem.

They lay in bed later that night; an unspeakable distance between them. She had kissed him smiled and then rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Is everything okay" he asked in the quiet of the dark.

"You still love her…I knew it when we started, heck I know it now…but I will never compare to her…I will never be the girl she was for you, and whereas I might be okay with that…I'm not convinced you are" she said quietly biting her lip.

"I care about you Maxie, quite a lot in fact…and Matthew, he loves you…I don't know what will happen in our future, but can that be enough for you right now?" he asked in his little boy voice.

To that she turned back over, "just being here right here, right now, that is enough for me" she said curling in closely to him.

Elizabeth Drake walked into the clinic that afternoon on a mission. Armed with photo and a resolve to do what she needed to do.

She sighed when she walked in and saw the young blond woman staring out the window at the sea.

"Hello" she said greeting her quietly.

"Elizabeth Drake, right" Courtney asked.

"Yeah" she said shaking her hand.

"Can I talk to you" the brunette asked.

"Sure" she said smiling and motioning towards the couch in front of her.

"I am going to tell you something that may confuse you" Elizabeth told her and Courtney looked puzzled.

Elizabeth pulled out the picture and handed it to Courtney.

She saw the tears come into the blue eyes, "what, who, how" she said her lip quivering.

"Your name is Courtney Matthews"

**A/N: It was short, and a lot of it was Liz recapping Patrick…I am sorry to any Journey/Liason fans if I messed up on history…I wasn't really watching the show at that time-but I tried the best I could. Hope you liked, and thanks for all your wonderful reviews; I appreciate every single one of them!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What, how, I don't understand" Courtney said her hand shaking and holding the picture. She couldn't help staring at it…at his face…they looked so happy…she ran her finger across the familiar tanned skin and looked back up at Liz her eyes filled with puddles.

Liz couldn't help the emotion she felt at the moment and wiped the lone tear that escaped her eye.

"His name is Nikolas and he is my best friend" she started out.

Courtney nodded in hopes that Elizabeth would continue. She told her the story before Nikolas. How Courtney had come to town, her failed marriages, the marred relationship with her brother, and then she came to Nikolas.

She didn't know how exactly to tell that part of the story, but she decided to try and be as honest as possible. She told her of Emily's rape and the surrogacy, and how Emily and Nikolas fell apart and so did she and Jax.

Jax…something about that name made her uneasy and she cringed at the story.

"So I broke up their marriage" she asked in a small little girl hurt voice.

"That's what I thought at first…heck everyone did…but no…Emily and Nikolas' marriage was broken when she was raped…it just all came to a head when Nikolas fell for you" she told her trying to let out a small smile.

"Nikolas and you fell in love…deeply…and that is when you found out you were pregnant" she told her.

"My baby" Courtney said touching the scar that lay under her shirt.

"How, why, why am I here and not with him and my baby" she asked.

Liz lowered her head not knowing how to explain it, "Courtney…what I am going to tell you right now, you may not understand…but I came here because you deserve to know…Courtney…you, you died"

"Maxie, Maxie, want some waffles?" Matthew asked holding up a forkful before shoving them into his mouth.

"Mattie, slow down and stop talking with your mouth full" Sam said smiling at the younger woman.

"Hey Maxie, where's Nikolas" she asked.

"Oh he had an early meeting, I didn't even wake up when he left" she said sitting down as Sam poured her a cup of coffee.

Sam wondered what had drawn her cousin to this particular woman. She hadn't really known Courtney too well; only as Jason's ex wife…but she remembered seeing Nik when she died, and she saw a man entrenched in his own grief. She knew then that what Nikolas and Courtney had was much more than the other's had thought…it was real, and everlasting. Maybe it was the physical similarities that had attracted him to Maxie…but Sam couldn't help feeling sorry for the young woman…because Nikolas' heart still belonged to another blond from another life, another time.

Nikolas walked along the docks, and sat at the bench. He remembered the night they had finally made love…he knew that it was probable that it was also the night of Matthew's conception. He remembered parting with her so she could tell Jax it was over….he knew that at that moment they were beginning their lives together. He remembered Emily having her fourth change of heart and coming to him…but his mind and his heart were already made up, she was his heart already; even back then. Now he had to let her go…Maxie wanted her to give her his heart, but how could you give your heart to someone when you never really got it back.

"Wait…what do you mean…I…I died" she sputtered out looking as confused as Elizabeth felt.

"There was this virus, and you were pregnant…7 months along…and the doctors told you if they didn't take the baby out via c-section he would definitely die…and there was not guarantee you would recover…This…this was your miracle baby, and you told them to take your baby…to make sure he lived" she said the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Did he…did my baby" Courtney asked not being able to finish the question.

Liz simply nodded and pulled out another picture and handed it to her.

"His name is Matthew" she told her.

"He is beautiful…he looks so much like…like…" she said holding her hand over her mouth.

"He looks just like his daddy except he had his mommy's blue eyes" Liz said looking up at her.

Courtney smiled sadly and Liz didn't know why she felt compelled to pull the woman into an embrace, "we are going to figure all this out, okay?" she told her knowing that Courtney needed someone, and this time she was going to do right by Nikolas.

He walked in to the big house hearing the television going in the living room. He walked in to see Matthew and Maxie cuddling together napping on the couch. He smiled a bittersweet smile looking at the dark hair meshing with the blond, and he thought of the one person he needed her more than anything…the one person who wasn't coming back…why couldn't he let her go?

Maxie awoke first and looked at him with her crystal clear blue eyes, "hey you" she said smiling at him.

"Hey yourself" he said kneeling over to kiss his son and then her on their foreheads.

"Have a good day" he asked.

"Yeah, we colored, we watched videos, you know the works" she said smiling up at him.

"I'm going to go change, be right back" he told her kissing his son again.

She watched him walk away and wondered how she had got so lucky. She remembered when Jesse had died…how she was spiraling out of control. Nikolas had grounded her in a way…sharing his own grief over the love of his life, Courtney. She developed a crush on him…but that was all it was until the day she found the paternity results for Matthew in Robin's box. She knew she had to tell Nikolas…and when she did it solidified a friendship between the two. While she was off at school that friendship helped her to strive for excellence because Nikolas made her feel like she could do anything. She never expected it to be anything more but the day she danced at Liz and Patrick's wedding she hoped it would become more…and here she lie on the couch at Wyndamere desperately in love with a Prince.

Liz walked her back to her room promising that she would come back tomorrow. After she left she was shaking, it had been such an emotional night, but she knew she did the right thing. She was a bit surprised when she saw Patrick at the end of the hall waiting; she had never told him she was coming.

"How'd she take it" he asked and when she looked at him in surprise he laughed, "You look like you didn't think I would know where you are" he said grinning.

"Oh you know me so well Dr. Hottie" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"So, are you okay" he asked rubbing his warm hands up and down her upper arms.

"I am now" she said embracing him as he kissed atop her head.

That night after they got into bed she told him the story. The tears came again and he pulled her into his chest. They fell asleep like that and when she awoke in the middle of the night she saw the moonlight glistening from his beautiful face she prayed that she would never have to know what it was like to be separated from him.

"Let's go on a trip" Nikolas asked her in bed that next morning.

"A trip?" she asked half asleep.

"Yeah, I have a business meeting down in Australia, and I want you to come with me" he told her smiling as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Of course, when?" she asked opening her eyes to look at his beautiful face.

"Three hours" he told her.

She laughed and when she saw he was serious she sat up, "well I better pack" she said excitedly jumping from the bed.

He watched her start to get ready and he smiled, maybe this was what they needed…a vacation from Port Charles.

Three hours later they were on a jet to paradise and he thought for maybe a second that things were going to be okay with them.

Liz picked up the phone that morning and dialed a number she knew by heart. After four rings Nikolas' voicemail picked up.

"Hey Nik, this is Liz…um, I need you to call me when you get this message" she said the first time. The next three subsequent times she started to get frustrated so she dialed Wyndamere number.

"Hello" a little voice answered the phone.

"Hi, is this Molly, this is Liz, Nikolas' friend" she said to the little girl.

"Hi Lizzie" Molly said happily.

"Is Nikolas there?"

"No…Nik in 'stralia with Maxie" the little girl said.

"Okay sweetie, can I talk to your mommy please" she asked before hearing Kristina in the background.

"Molly put down that phone, Mommy is going to be mad" and then she heard a click.

She blew a piece of her bang out of her eyes frustrated…and then the words Molly said hit her…Nikolas…in Australia…with Maxie…she couldn't help but feeling worried…this secret was going to cause a massive explosion to everyone involved…and it needed to be done as soon as possible.

She woke up the next morning happy…and sad. Nikolas and Matthew…the man with the eyes had a name, and the son with her eyes was alive and well. She wondered what could have been so traumatic that caused her to forget everything. She closed her eyes and saw his face, that beautiful smile…she would remember and everything would be okay.

They sat on the veranda of the suite overlooking the ocean. He came in front of her and pulled her up to him. They embraced for a long while looking at the sunset. It was then he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "move in to Wyndamere with me"

Liz walked into the kitchen with her husband and son.

"Patrick, I think we need to make a trip to Port Charles…soon"

**A/N: Well hoped you liked…it's a little short, but my friend is getting married Saturday and I have been super busy…Anyway I would love to hear from you so leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" he questioned looking confused.

"Nikolas is in Australia with Maxie…he needs to know Patrick…they are getting serious" she told him looking concerned.

He looked like her understood the brevity of the situation and he turned to Cam, "hey buddy, how would you like to visit Grams, and Uncle Noah" he asked.

"Tio Noah!" the little boy said in Spanish.

Elizabeth went to tuck him in bed, and when she came back in the room she heard Patrick on the phone.

"Yes I need three first class tickets to Port Charles, New York…Two adults, and one child…yes that is fine. You know what…make it three adults and one child…yes okay" she heard him say.

He saw her smiling, "could that extra ticket be for a certain blond hair patient of yours?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking that her therapy could involve a little vacation" he told her smiling.

She sat down on his lap and threw her hands around his neck, "you're the best, you know that right?" she asked looking into his deep brown eyes.

It was at moments like this that Patrick wondered how he found someone like Liz. And as he wrapped his arms around her small body and brought her down to the bed with him; he thanked the heavens above.

"Maxie, Maxie, come here!" the little boy screamed with his pail on the beach.

Nikolas sat there and watched them play…he thought of the last time he was playing in the ocean…he thought it was there he truly started to fall in love with her…when the symptoms of Matthew's existence first started to show. She looked so beautiful even then in the midst of sickness…he couldn't think about her anymore…this vacation was to forget about her…but as he stared into the ocean he couldn't help but remember that once upon time he stared out an ocean in Greece, and she in Atlantic City…and they wished on the same star.

She stared out into the deep ocean…she wondered what he was doing…did he think of her…and their little boy…he was beautiful…his raven hair curling around his head…and those eyes…it was like looking into a mirror. She was jarred from her thoughts by a familiar knock on the door.

"Dr. Drake" she said seeing the man pop his head in.

"Ms. Matthews, I told you call me Patrick" he said smiling.

"Only if you call me Courtney" she responded.

"Deal"

"I have a proposition for you" he told her looking at her chart.

"Why Dr. Drake, you are married, and your wife is such a lovely girl" she teased.

He laughed, "oh the funny one, eh?" and they both laughed.

"Seriously…I need to ask you a question, and I want as honest of an answer as possible" he told her.

She nodded and he spoke, "do you feel ready to face your past…to see your family…to see Nikolas?" he asked.

He saw her turn around the tears in her eyes and contemplated his question. He was about to leave when she turned around.

"Yes, I am ready" she told him which garnered dimples.

"Good, cause I think you need a vacation" he told her.

She looked at him a bit befuddled and he handed her a plane ticket, "two days from now, Liz and I are going back to Port Charles…and we want you to come with us" he told her.

She held the ticket in her hands…was she really going to do this.

"Yes" she told him before he left.

The plane ride was comfortable, and Cameron warmed up to Courtney right away.

"And we are going to see my Gammy and my Uncle Noah, and Lulu and Dilly…oh and my uncle Nik and Mattie!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Liz saw her eyes dance when he said the last two names, but she continued to listen to him babble on and on. Luckily Cam tired easily and climbed on Patrick's lap and they both fell asleep.

"Are you nervous" Liz asked smiling.

"Is it weird that I want to smile, throw up, cry and laugh all at the same time?" she asked.

Liz let out a giggle, "No I would think that is about right."

When the plane touched down Liz looked to Patrick as he pulled out a ball cap and sunglasses, "I wish I didn't have to do this, but"

Courtney smiled, "I understand" she said as they got out and walked towards the car.

Luckily Patrick had called Carly and arranged a suite for them to which Liz rolled her eyes.

"Do you think it is safe having her there?" Liz asked cocking her eyebrow.

"Yes dear, I know you and Carly aren't friends, but I told her I had my mistress with me, and I needed privacy" he said laughing.

To that Liz socked him in the arm hard, "OW!" he yelped.

"For that you are sleeping on the couch" she told him winking.

He laughed and pulled her close to him.

"Ew Mommy and Patty are kissing again; they do that a lot" Cameron told Court who just laughed.

When they arrived at the back door, Patrick went and got the key while the other's waited.

When he came back he ushered them into the room. Carly caught him at the last moment.

"Dr. Hottie is back to stay?" she asked flirting.

"Just a couple weeks, Liz and I are here to see family and stuff" he told her nonchalantly.

"Well call me if you need anything" she told him.

Liz stood at the door; "you are so lucky you didn't flirt back with her" she told him hands on her hips.

"Now why would I do that when I have the most gorgeous woman in the world in my hotel room" he said bypassing her, "Court" he called out.

She laughed and threw a pillow at him, "I'm just kidding baby" he told her nuzzling her neck.

"See Core-Nee, they do that a lot" Cam said making a face.

The adults all laughed as Patrick ordered room service.

The next morning they woke up early…Liz was going to see Nikolas first. As she headed to Wyndamere she thought about what she was going to stay. She didn't quite expect what she saw…all the boxes outside the door and Nikolas and Jason moving them in. Then she heard Mattie, "c'mon Maxie, let's put your stuff away so we can play!" he called out.

Liz stopped…she couldn't do this right now…she had to think of something else.

When she got back to the room she saw Patrick sitting on the couch with Cam sleeping next to him.

"Hey, what happened" he whispered.

"Maxie is moving in there today…I just…I couldn't do it" she told him.

He nodded. Unfortunately Courtney heard every word, and she felt the tears flow from her face.

She had to get out; had to go somewhere…so she threw on the cap and ran out. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran to what looked like docks…she started to cry, and didn't notice when the hair escaped from her cap.

Nikolas walked on the docks for Kelly's since he had promised Mattie a batch of double brownies. He heard a familiar noise and he walked fast towards it, that was when he saw the flash of blond hair…it couldn't be…but it looked so much…he followed after her.

She ran, ran back to the hotel as fast as she cool hoping the cool air gave her some clarity.

She disappeared and he was pretty sure he was hallucinating…he shook his head and continued on to Kelly's…he had to stop doing this.

She walked in the back door, her eyes red rimmed…everything hurt…

Patrick noticed she was gone, and went to look for her, and he found her in tears in the Metro Court lobby…he was approaching her when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my God, Courtney?"

**A/N: I really don't think of ways to make these cliffhangers…well most of the time…Sorry it took so long; I lost my muse…but it came back; so here ya go…Hope you liked and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick heard the voice and squeezed his eyes shut…Courtney turned around slowly having heard your name.

"OH MY GOD COURTNEY" the woman repeated.

Liz had come out and Patrick saw her grab the woman and thrust her into their room.

Patrick and Courtney followed in right behind them.

"Ow, what the heck Liz" she told her checking her arm for bruises.

"Carly, shut up" Liz answered back in a tone that made Carly roll her eyes but shut up.

When the door slammed Carly turned to the blond woman but spoke to Patrick.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked perching her hands on her hips.

When the three stayed silent she approached Courtney, "Okay seriously tell me what is going on here" she told her angrily.

Courtney started to cry out of frustration, "I don't know what's going on…I don't even know you" she said before rushing off to the bedroom.

Liz turned and ran after her and Patrick grabbed her arm before she could follow.

"Sit down; we need to talk" he told her.

She scowled at him before he spoke, "As you know; I have been working in Spain with head injury patients."

She rolled her eyes again and tried to interrupt, but he stopped her.

"Can't you just listen for five seconds, I swear you have ADD or something" he told her making her smile peak out.

"I had this patient flown in from Greece. She was a young woman who had no memory…but she had a child..." he trailed off.

Carly put her hand over her mouth and then gently whispered, "Courtney?"

Patrick nodded, "I didn't know; until I saw a picture of her that Liz had…a picture at Liz and Lucky's wedding…when I freaked out I told her…and then she went and met Courtney…she told her all about her life here, and her son…We figured it was time for her to come home…but Carly; she doesn't remember anything from her life before."

"Except his brown eyes" they heard coming from the doorway.

"Oh sweetie" Carly exclaimed emotions bubbling over as she went to hug her.

Courtney smiled sadly, "your name is?" she asked.

Carly let out a light chuckle in between her tears, "I am Carly…we were best friends."

Courtney nodded, "Liz told me about you; you were married to my brother…Sonny?" she asked.

"Three times" Carly said laughing.

Courtney laughed; "Wow so we both have been married three times, huh?" she asked trying to keep the conversation light.

"Well, sweetie you have been married three times, I have been married, um" she said counting on her fingers.

"Six" she answered after a moment.

Courtney blinked and Carly rambled again, "once to AJ Quartermaine, you were married to him also, three times to your brother, once to Lorenzo Alcazar, and once to Jax" she answered.

Courtney remembered that name and the piece of the story that Liz had relayed, "wait, you are married to the man who kept my child from his father, and you helped him" she said getting angry.

Carly sighed, "yep, not one of my finest moments…mine or Jax's" she told her softly looking down.

Courtney didn't know why, but she couldn't seem to stay mad.

She nodded and Courtney suddenly got a plan, "oh we got to call Nikolas now, have you seen your son…oh Mattie is so cute!" the woman exclaimed.

Courtney's eyes welled up with tears, "do you see him?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Who Matthew, all the time…I begged Nikolas after, and at first he was rightfully mad, but later he realized that you would want him to see his cousins" she told her.

"Okay so when are we going to see Nikolas?" she asked, and everyone in the room came quiet.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she wondered looking at their grim faces.

"Never" Courtney answered running back to the room.

Liz filled Carly in on what had happened; seeing Maxie moving in…how Courtney had overheard. Carly stayed quiet for a long moment.

"I have a plan" she announced.

Liz groaned and Carly turned to her swiftly, "WHAT?"

"Oh please; like Jason hasn't told me about your infamous plans" Liz said crossing her arms.

Carly made a mental note to chastise Jason when she saw him.

"Well this is a good one; I will be back in an hour" she told the duo.

"Is that the last of it?" Maxie asked as Nikolas put the box down in the room.

"Thankfully yes, and I have brownies from Kelly's to celebrate" he said smiling.

She came and wrapped herself in his arms, "I am so happy" she told him smiling and leaning into his chest.

He closed his eyes, "me too" he said as believably as he could muster.

"DADDY!" he heard the little boy yell bounding up the stairs.

"Yes sir" he said making Matthew laugh.

"Auntie Carly is here, and wants to know if I can go have dinner with her, Mikey, and Morgan?" he asked.

Nikolas smiled; in the months after he got Matthew back he wouldn't allow Carly or the boys to see him…but he softened on the anniversary of his and Courtney's first kiss…and he invited Carly over. The woman was grateful, to say the least…and her and Nikolas had struck an interesting friendship…even after she married Jax; he had buried the hate for the man, and let Carly still be in Matthew's life.

"Well let's go see Auntie Carly, buddy" he said throwing his son over his shoulder.

Maxie followed them downstairs, where the enigmatic blond was waiting.

"Well hello little guy, did you ask your daddy?" she exclaimed bubbling over.

Matthew nodded and she looked at Nikolas and smiled brightly until she saw Maxie.

"Hey" she nodded to the girl.

"Hello" Maxie said politely felling awkward.

"Okay little guy be good for Auntie Carly, okay?" he said kissing his son on the forehead.

"Thanks daddy, bye-bye Maxie!" the little boy said waving.

"Can I have ice cream" the little boy asked sitting down at the table.

"Of course sweetie; once we eat dinner, you can have a big chocolate sundae, how does that sound?"

"YAY!" he exclaimed clapping his hands.

He looked up at her, and in a flash her heart broke and soared at the same time seeing those bright blue eyes.

As they sat at the table Jax brought Michael and Morgan in and had questions in his eyes seeing Carly's face, but he stayed quiet.

Patrick walked with Liz, Courtney and Morgan to the lone table Carly had set up on the terrace. She was right; it was away from prying eyes, and it looked just like a normal family get together. Then he saw the view. It opened right onto a small dining room…and a certain get together in that dining room.

"Look Court" Patrick said letting her sit at the end.

Tears instantly came into her eyes, "that's him" she said looking at the small animated boy who sat on the red-headed boys lap.

"Yep, and those are your nephews, Michael is the older one, and Morgan" Liz pointed out.

"Morgan…that name sounds familiar" she said gazing at them.

Carly prolonged dinner as long as she could, but soon after dessert little Matthew's eyes were drooping.

"Ready to go home buddy?" she asked.

The boy nodded his head before lying on Michael's shoulder.

"Okay Hon, let me go to the bathroom, okay?" she said walking towards the bathroom and then bee-lining to the terrace.

"Hey" she said as Courtney came and hugged her.

"Thank you" the younger woman said in tears.

Carly simply nodded afraid she would cry too.

Jax strapped the little boy into the car and went around to Carly's door.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Caroline Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Alcazar Jacks don't play coy with me" he said joking with her.

She rolled her eyes, he did that to bug her…"I will tell you later" she said trying to leave.

"Promise?" he asked his blue eyes boring holes into her.

She sighed, "Yes" and drove away.

Jason was supposed to meet her at the launch to pick up Matthew.

She carried the little boy in her arms and saw not only Jason but Alexis too. She let out an inward groan.

"Well good to see you too Carly" Alexis said smiling.

The two women had tried to be friendly ever since Carly's marriage to Jax.

Carly gave a tight lipped smile and handed the boy over to Jason. She needed to talk to him; needed to figure this out.

"Jase, I need to talk to you" she said in the tone that made Jason weary.

Alexis nodded and noticed Matthew's eyes opening.

"Hey buddy, you want to look through the view finders over there out to the house while Aunt Carly and Uncle Jason talk for a second?"

"Okay" the little boy said skipping.

When Alexis got to the viewers she remembered she had no quarter and walked over in the middle of the conversation as Carly spoke again.

"I am telling you Jason, Courtney is alive and well right here in Port Charles"

**A/N: Sorry, this is moving slow…but that is how I want it to be…I promise it will get a little faster paced later…Hope you enjoyed, and I enjoy feedback; so leave me a little message if ya did!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell are you talking about Carly?" Alexis aid mouth agape.

"Why aren't you with Matthew?" Carly said ignoring the question.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the woman, "I needed a quarter, but don't try to change the subject…what in the heaven's names are you talking about?" she asked again.

Carly looked at Jason put he just looked at her wide eyed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, fine, but not around Mattie" Carly said and Alexis agreed.

"C'mon buddy, want to go get some hot cocoa with Grandpa Mike?" Alexis asked and the boy nodded his head excitedly.

When they got to Kelly's Mattie ran behind the counter to hang with Mike. The odd trio took a corner booth.

Alexis just arched an eyebrow as Carly turned to Jason and started to speak. She spun the story; telling her all Patrick had said…When she finished Alexis put her hand over her mouth.

"Helena" she whispered.

"What?" the two blondes questioned.

Alexis just closed her eyes and shook her head, "you said they found her in Greece…this has to be Helena…it only makes sense"

Jason nodded, "how did I not know this…I have been watching her" he said almost slamming his fist to the table.

Alexis placed a hand on his arm, "you know how slippery she is…and no one would have expected this…we all saw her there…she was gone; what are we going to do now?"

Carly pinched the bridge of her nose, "what are we supposed to do?" I mean seriously Maxie and Nikolas are serious, right? Liz went over there to tell him today and she saw…Courtney is convinced he has moved on, but of course she wants to know her son."

Jason and Carly talked about Matthew, and how Courtney deserved a chance with her child when Alexis interrupted.

"He's not" she told them.

Both turned to her a look of confusion on both of their faces.

"He's not over her…not by a long shot" she told them which made it all the more confusing.

After they talked the odd trio made a pact…they would tell no one, but they would figure this out…they would make this right again.

Elizabeth stood on the terrace of the hotel looking out onto Spoon Island.

"Penny for your thoughts" Patrick said sliding up next to her.

She felt her body naturally arched to his, "How can it be too late…love just doesn't go away…they are meant to be together"

"How do you know that?" he asked turning her to him.

"I stayed with Lucky way too long because of 'love', I stayed with Ric for the same stupid reason…but it wasn't until I met you that I knew love…I fought it with everything I had Patrick…I didn't want to fall for you; you scared me…but it didn't go away. It grew stronger every moment we were together…and I saw the same thing happen with Nikolas and Courtney. I didn't want to see it…I didn't want to see how he fought to make things work with Em, but they didn't…it wasn't perfect, but what they had was real…and I can't believe it is gone" she said running out of breath.

He smiled and his dimples peaked out, "when you say it like that…I can't believe its gone either…so we will do something"

"What?" she said furrowing her brow.

"I don't know, but if it will make you happy…I will figure something out" he told her squeezing her tight and kissing atop her head.

Mattie ran ahead of them as Jason gave chase.

"MATTHEW" he yelled shaking his head at the athleticism of the boy.

She ran along the docks needed to clear her head; when a small figure bumped into her.

A big thud came as he fell on his butt.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking down. She gasped when she saw him…hers…her son. But she knew she had to go.

"I'm okay, sorry" he said getting up sheepishly.

She turned her head fast and whispered a bye. He saw the flash of blue eyes, and blond hair. She ran fast and he just stared…just watched her run.

"Matthew Cassadine" Jason said finally catching up to him.

"Mommy" he whispered.

"What sweetie?" Alexis said walking up.

"Mommy Angel…"

Nikolas sat in the living room waiting for his son…he didn't like to go to sleep with tucking Matthew in at night. Maxie had retired to bed, but he sat her thinking about his little boy's blue eyes. When the door opened Matthew ran to him and hopped in his lap.

"DADDY!" he squealed with delight.

"Hey buddy; how was your evening" he said bringing his soft hair to his nose.

"Good, I gotta eat dinner with Mikey and Morgan, and then I got a sundae with Grandpa Mike, and then I saw mommy angel" he told him matter of factly.

"What?" he questioned looking at Alexis and Jason.

When they both shook their heads he took the boy up to his room.

"Daddy, mommy was beautiful, huh?" he asked.

"The prettiest girl I have ever seen" Nikolas said smiling.

The boy yawned and closed his eyes but before he went to sleep her murmured, "mommy angel beautiful."

She came back to the spot her child had run into her…she couldn't explain the instinct she had to grab him and never let go…But she did…she had to for right now; if not it would confuse him…she knew she had no future with Nikolas…he had moved on, but she would know her child….soon.

As she felt the cool hair hit her face; she felt a weird pain in her head, and she remembered something…a green halter top, him in a blue shirt, breathless kisses, she felt the warmth of him, the feel of his heart beating against hers…

He looked out to the docks, and poured the brandy down his throat…He saw a flash of blond and stared…It looked like her…why did he keep conjuring up these images in his head…he needed to stop this and he needed to stop it now.

Two Days Later…

"Daddy what is a ball?" Matthew asked popping grapes in his mouth.

"It's a fancy party" he said smiling.

Matthew nodded, "why are we having one?"

"Well because the Bachanallia Ball is a tradition at Wyndamere" he told him rubbing his head.

Matthew seemed to shrug his shoulders.

Liz sat down at the breakfast nook, "Nikolas called; he knows we are in town and wants us to come to the ball tonight" she told Patrick.

He nodded, "tonight we tell him and the chips fall as they may"

She nodded.

Carly had a plan…she was all dressed for the ball but sent Jax ahead…she needed to see a certain blond.

Courtney sat watching a movie on cable in the room when the door opened to a flurry of arms.

"Get this on" Carly said thrusting a long red gown at her.

Courtney didn't have time to argue as the stylists started to curl her hair.

Nikolas was nervous as he played with the velvet box in his pocket…he had to move on, he had to move on…

Liz watched the ball and when Nikolas came up to make a speech she had a bad feeling, and then he got down on one knee.

"Maxie will you-"

And then the door swung open and everyone turned and gasped. Nikolas was the last.

She saw him on one knee, and ran as he stood mouth agape and then spoke.

"Courtney?"

**A/N: Oh yeah…that is what I like to refer to as a cliffhanger…I will try to update ASAP! So leave me some feedback and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

She ran, ran as fast as her legs on heels would take her. She didn't know where to go and didn't want to risk getting stuck at the launch where someone could catch up. For some reason she veered left and ran towards an old cobblestone pathway. She hadn't the faintest idea where she was going, but her legs seemed to know. When the rain started to pour down from the sky she ditched the high heels; not even feeling the rocks kicking upon her feet.

He stood there in the middle of the ballroom, and he looked to Maxie…he had never meant to hurt her, but Courtney…and he turned and ran out after her. He thought she would go to the launch, but when he got there the boat was still on the other side of the docks…and suddenly he knew exactly where she would go.

_Flashback_

"_What is this place?" she asked walking into the small cottage house that shared space with the island._

"_It is a cottage" he said smiling._

_She turned to him and rolled her eyes, "yes, I see that…what is it here for?"_

"_I think it was old servant's quarters…but Stefan had it redone for Chloe…and after she died; he couldn't bear to come in here"_

_Courtney nodded, it's beautiful…but it could really be livened up with some color" she said laughing at the dark tarp covering the furniture. _

After that day they had started renovating the small cottage. They did the nursery first in greens, blues and yellows…colors that reminded her of the sea. After she had died; he couldn't bear to stop and he kept up the transformation. He had even had Liz come and paint the mural on the wall of the nursery. The bedroom was done in all birch wood and creams and tans…it just seemed to fit. He and Matthew went there often…and he had a feeling that she would go there too.

She came into the small cottage…the living room was beautiful. It had dark cherry wood furniture with dark green and blue plaids padding the chairs and sofa. She walked towards the back into the bedroom. It was light and sunny, and she instantly felt a connection to it…like it suited her tastes…the last door she opened had a sunny picture window pointing out towards the sea. Everything about the room mirrored the sea and on the wall adjacent to the window was a mural of just that…upon closer inspection she saw the rocks that surrounded Spoon Island, and a lone mermaid with flowing blond hair and blue eyes. It was…

"It's you" she heard from a familiar voice standing in the doorway.

She ran her fingers along the painting before turning around.

She looked at him intently when she did; her blue eyes boring holes into his brown ones.

"How" was the only word that escaped his throat.

The tears came almost instantly as she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…I woke up one morning on a beach where people were speaking a language I didn't understand…I was taken to a clinic in Spain, and the doctors are trying to figure out why I can't remember…and that is where Patrick and Elizabeth found me…and they brought me home…here" she told him.

He nodded like he was understanding the whole thing, but a million things were running through his head. But the one thing that struck out the most he whispered as he walked towards her.

"You look beautiful" he said coming upon her and placing a palm against her cheek.

She felt the pull; felt herself melt into his touch.

"I…I remembered your eyes" she said which made the tears come into his.

He didn't know what else to do but he leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, and their lips barely touched both tentative on the feelings that were feeling.

It was then he started to melt into the kiss…his body knew hers and he pulled her tighter to him; his hands wound tightly in her hair. Their bodies reacted to each other, and her hands came to his wet coat jacket and began to peel it away from his skin. At the same time his hands found the straps of her gown, and slid them off her shoulders and down her body. She stood in front of him in panties, and he began to strip the rest of his clothing off; her hands anything but idle. When he was down to his underwear he practically attacked her and in one glorious sweep he took her into his strong arms.

He took her to the bed he had never slept in, and he laid her down. He looked at her face; into those deep blue eyes, and this was right…lying in this bed with her was right. And as they made love his body reacted in a way it had never done with another before her, and would never with another after her. Their bodies were made for each other.

She didn't know how she got herself so wrapped up in the moment, but when he took her to the bedroom she forgot about reality and all she wanted to do was make to this man…and as he looked at her…she knew it was right.

They lay in the post coital afterglow his arms wrapped protectively around her body when they heard a loud boom, followed by harried footsteps.

"Court!" came from a familiar voice bounding into the room.

When Carly took in the scene she covered her eyes, "Oh God, um, yeah sorry" she said walking out still covering her eyes.

Courtney got up and began to look for her clothes only finding one undergarment. Nikolas got up and walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of his workout shorts and a tee.

"They are kind of big, but" he started to say but she cut him off.

"Thanks" she said throwing them on.

When she walked out Carly was waiting there, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she said flustered.

Courtney just nodded, "can you take me back to the hotel?" she asked and Carly nodded but felt confused.

Nikolas heard her tell Carly to take her back and he wondered what was going on, but she came and smiled at him, "I should go…you have your ball and I…"

"Court" he said grabbing her arm.

She shook her head; "I can't do this right now" is all she let out.

And then she left…he put back on his now wet rumpled tux and headed to the house. When he walked into the door surprisingly the house was empty except Alexis sitting on the couch.

"Where" he started.

She patted her seat for him to sit, "are you okay?" she asked.

He turned his head and a tear came from his eye and she took him into her arms, "it is all going to be okay" she said kissing atop his head.

The next morning he met with Liz for breakfast, and she told him the whole story…he couldn't believe it…and yet it made sense…he would have known if she was gone.

Courtney slept in the next morning, and she knew what she had to go do…she had to go see Nikolas.

When Nikolas walked up to Wyndamere he saw the young blond woman waiting. He didn't know what to say to her, but it seemed as if she knew instead.

"Hey" he managed to sputter out.

She smiled, "hey…um, Dillon and Lucas already moved some of my boxes back today…and the rest of the stuff, I will get, okay?" she asked.

He made a move to protest but she placed her fingers to his lips, "don't…this, what we had…it was incredible Nikolas Cassadine…and you changed my life; for the good…but I never had any qualms that I wasn't your first choice…she is, and she is back…I don't know how she is…but you deserve your second chance…so go for it" she said tears in her pretty eyes.

"You know…I cared about you, right" he asked the puppy dog eyes making an appearance.

She placed a hand to his cheek, "Yes" she told him before breaking contact.

He watched her walk way, but she returned to him. She looked deep into his eyes, "goodbye Nikolas" she said before bringing her lips to his in a final kiss.

Courtney took the launch over and prepared herself to talk to Nikolas, and that is when she saw them…he was kissing her…and she guessed she got her answer right there.

**A/N: I totally made up the thing about a cottage and Chloe for effect…so don't quote me because that was fabricated! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I know more angst…but could we have it any other way? So thanks for the reads and reviews are appreciated more than you know!**


	11. Chapter 11

She went back to the hotel; the tears in her eyes...she had to get out of there. She ran through the doors of the Metro Court right into a woman.

"Ugh" she heard the woman say as Courtney scrambled to pick up the contents of the briefcase she had knocked over.

"I'm so sorry" she said looking up.

The woman smiled at her with soft brown eyes, "Courtney"

This was the moment she hated...when someone she knew looked at her like she was supposed to know them, but then the woman jutted out her hand.

"I'm Alexis, I am Nikolas' aunt" she stated shaking her hand.

Courtney nodded at the lady, but still held back the tears, but Alexis picked up on the fact that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she wondered aloud.

For a moment a lie ran through her head, but then she shook it and let the tears come.

Alexis didn't want to make a spectacle in the middle of the Metro Court so she hugged her.

"Why don't you come with me" she said as a tearful Courtney let her lead her to a car.

After driving only a couple of minutes they pulled up to a sprawling mansion.

"Where are we" Courtney asked confused.

Alexis smiled, "this is your brother Sonny's house...I thought you might want to see your nieces and nephews"

"Michael, Morgan and Kristina" she remembered from her hours of memorization that Liz had done with her before coming to Port Charles.

"That's right" Alexis said as she stopped the car.

When they got up they were met by a tall man with a gentle smile, "hey Miss Davis...oh and Miss...Matthews" he stated getting nervous.

"Max" she said bypassing him and dragging the blond woman with her.

She turned to Courtney, "That is Max...he is your brother's bodyguard" and then they walked into the main room.

Sonny turned first and saw Alexis alone, "so you came for dinner" he smiled and then saw the person behind her. He had heard from Carly the story...but the guilt he felt about how things were between them before she "died" had caused him not to go looking for her.

"Court" is all that came out of his throat.

Alexis felt his tenseness, "why don't I go check on the kids, and you two can catch up" she said with a tight smile.

As soon as the other woman left they turned to each other.

She laughed, "we don't exactly look like brother and sister"

He smiled at her as his dimples peaked out, "half, we have the same father...my mother was Cuban"

She nodded, and then felt the headache come; in a flash she saw them in this very room...he was sneering at her and being hurtful.

"Are you okay?" he asked touching her arm.

She jerked away from him, "Patrick says its my brain healing itself when I get a memory I get a little headache"

He nodded, "you remembered something...and it was about me" he stated.

He saw her trademark blue eyes turn to him, with a sadness in them, "you were yelling at me in this room"

She saw him downcast his gaze, "probably...and I probably couldn't pinpoint which time it was for you...Courtney, I was an ass for most of our relationship. I was selfish, and I said mean things because I was a jerk...Fortunately a couple years back I found a little thing called Lithium" he said trying to break the tenseness.

She laughed, and then he spoke again, "but you back...this is a miracle...and I want to know, can we have a fresh start?"

It was silent in the room but she smiled at him, "I think I would like that...but I need a favor first"

She explained what needed to be done, and surprisingly he agreed to help her...but first he insisted she meet her nieces and nephews.

He called the kids down, and Michael bounded down the stairs first and when he saw his aunt his mouth dropped to the floor, "Aunt Courtney" he stated shocked, and then the tears came into his eyes.

Morgan and Kristina kind of just looked at her; only really knowing her from pictures. Kristina had heard stories from Nikolas, and she smiled.

"Nikolas was right she is prettier in person" she directed towards her mom.

Morgan just smiled goofy, "hi"

Courtney looked at the three kids. Michael was 14, and his auburn hair was close cropped to his head, with freckles. She had remembered a memory in the hospital of a little boy with red hair...she supposed this was him. She knew who Morgan was, but he was so much older than the flashes she had. Liz had told her she had taken care of him as a baby...but here was a boy about 7 smiling at her. She had no memories of Kristina, but Liz had told her about Sonny and Alexis...so she was actually surprised the girl was here. But she came first to hug her; two dimples etched in her cheeks. Courtney fell into the hug. The other two kids came forth and hugged her too...and Courtney didn't hold back the tears.

During dinner, Alexis excused herself and Courtney sat getting to know a part of her family. This made her believe the decision she has made was the right one. So when Sonny sent the kids upstairs he met her in the foyer.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned.

She nodded and he gave instructions to Max. And then he hugged her.

"Call me as soon as you get there" he told her watching her leave.

Not two minutes later Alexis walked in, "where's Courtney" she asked.

"She left"

"Left where?"

"She wanted to go back to Spain...she said she doesn't want to be here and have to watch Nikolas move on...but she is going to come back when she gets her memory back...she just...she can't watch Nikolas marry Maxie"

Alexis sighed, "well that's good because he isn't. Maxie moved out of Wyndamere today for your information. Why don't you ever run these ideas past me" she asked pulling out her cellphone.

He looked at her puzzled, "Jax, yeah, let me speak to Carly...no Jax, I did not fall and hit my head. Carly this is Alexis, Sonny is flying Courtney back to Spain tonight...yeah we have to stop her...no, bring Matthew with you"

Sonny watched as she walked towards the door, "are you coming?" she asked hand perched on hip.

A half an hour later they were all driving towards the jet.

The car had barely stopped but to two women had Matthew out of the car seat and in the door before Jax and Sonny had unbuckled their seat belts.

"COURTNEY" Carly yelled seeing the blond woman talking to the pilot.

"Carly, Alexis...Matthew" she said softening at the last one.

"MOMMY!" he yelled practically throwing himself into her arms.

She relished in the feel of her little boys hair when she put him down.

"Don't go" is all Carly said.

Alexis continued, "Nikolas"

But Courtney held her hand up, "stop...please...I will be back...I have so much to come back for...but right now, I have to go for me" she told them.

Then she lowered herself down to Matthew's level, "mommy has to go for a little while...but she will be back...okay?" she asked.

He nodded and bit his lip, "here mommy, its a present so you remember me"

Tears came into both sets of the same blue eyes, "Mommy could never forget you" she said taking his gift and sliding it into her pocket.

"I love you sweetie" she said kissing atop his head.

"Love you too" he said waving goodbye.

They watched her climb on the jet and fly away, Matthew waving the whole time.

Nikolas ran into the room just as the plane lifted off the ground. He saw Carly and Alexis looking out the window, Matthew on Alexis' hip.

"Bye Mommy" Matthew said waving.

Alexis handed the little boy to Carly and walked towards him.

"What does he mean goodbye?" he asked with his trademark puppy dog eyes.

Alexis put her hand on his shoulder, "she said she had to go for herself...she doesn't want to be a burden in your life"

"But...how...now...she can't think" he said starting to pace.

Alexis grabbed him and reeled him into her embrace, "honey, she is going to come back...you have to let her go for now...let her work these things out...she will come back to you and Matthew"

He let the tears fall against his aunt's shoulder but he nodded and then when to take his son home.

It was three weeks in Spain before she could even look at the gift Matthew had given her. She pulled out the little rolled up tissue paper, and when she opened it the light hit the diamond...and suddenly she was flooded with memories...

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" _

"_Merry Christmas. I love you"_

"_I didn't turn to you because I couldn't be with Emily. I didn't. You are the one I want to be with."_

"_I didn't have an affair Courtney, I fell in love with you. And I just can't give up that easily"_

**A/N: Alright you guys...this is the second to the last chapter...how sad, huh? But I am actually really pleased with how this story turned out...I was nervous I couldn't do a Nico story justice...So thanks for all the reviews...keep 'em coming so I know you all want me to finish! **


	12. Chapter 12

She went to sleep that night haunted by Nikolas...memories flooding her mind.

_**Flashback**_

**"****_Looking for this?" he asked flinging the door open_**

**"****_You might be able to stay away from me, but I can't stay away from you" he finished grabbing her face and kissing her._**

She awoke with her heart feeling full...but there was still so much she needed to recover. She cringed at some of the memories...AJ and her wedding, the stripping...she could still hear Coleman drawl, "Daisy" out. Then there were the Jax memories...she remembered being happy with Jax...like the happiness one has with a friend. She couldn't remember why she had married him...she had loved him; just not in the way you should love someone you marry. One of the most painful memories was that of losing her baby...she remembered waking up in tears after and clutching her pillow...Jason's blue eyes staring at her. She was somehow scared that with the memory of Jason would come a sense of love...but it wasn't. Her heart ached for the baby they had lost...her little angel in heaven, but there were no residual feelings about him.

The only contact she had with home was phone calls with Matthew and letters to her father, Carly and Liz...but it was those moments with Matthew that her heart soared. Her miracle baby...he had touched her heart in a way she didn't know possible. He was like his father in that way...stole her heart in such a short amount of time. To be truthful to herself...they were still the two men that held her heart.

"Daddy, daddy...we got to go have mommy time" Matthew yelled at his dad.

Nikolas awoke from his daze confused, "Matty, baby you already talked to your mommy on the phone"

He thought back to the phone ringing...every night at exactly 4:30. He always had Alfred answer and then pass it to Matthew...sometimes the calls lasted fifteen minutes, or an hour. The calls killed him...to know she was so close. He fought the urge to run after her. Alexis had advised him not to from that first night explaining that he had to let Courtney sort everything out for herself. She would come back to him when she was ready...he hoped that was true...but if not at least his son had his mommy back.

"No daddy...beach time with mommy" he said dragging Nikolas out to their spot.

They hadn't been there since he found out Courtney was alive...

"Okay" he said following him.

When they got there Matthew stared at the ocean, "mommy says that even though we are on different sides of the world we are both looking at the same ocean"

Nikolas fought the tears as a memory barraged his senses.

_**Flashback**_

_**You know, I used to stand on the beach in Atlantic City and the Boardwalk was behind me and, you know, people were yelling and the music was playing, all sorts of noise everywhere. I used to look over the ocean and imagine all the beaches across the world. You know?...Pink-sand beaches and deserted beaches and the beaches with huge rocks and pounding waves. Just quiet, quiet beaches. No tourists, no cars, no screaming gulls. **_

_**Yeah, I used to walk along the shore of my family's island in Greece, too...out over the ocean and imagine all the other beaches that the ocean touched. And then I would go back in my house and read books on all the places that I wanted to visit one day.**_

_**You know, you and I come from two completely different backgrounds. Yet there we were on opposite ends of the world, looking out at the ocean, both dreaming the same dreams of all those faraway places. **_

_**Maybe our dreams came true.** _

His dream had come true when he found her...he can't say met because for years they were in the same circles...she was his ex wives ex sister in law...but somehow fate intertwined in a mobster's barn...and in a moment his whole life changed...he wouldn't give up on her...she would come back to him...she had to.

"I miss Aunt Courtney" Cameron said plopping down next to his mother in bed.

It was the third day she was knocked down with a stomach bug, "me too pumpkin...why don't you write her a letter and Patrick could send it out to her" she told him rubbing his curly top.

She thought about the blond haired, blue eyed woman she thought she hated...in Spain and then in Port Charles she had become one of her best friends. Patrick gave her the number to the clinic but she didn't want to disturb her. She felt for Nikolas...that lost look in his puppy dog eyes. They all missed her.

"How is my favorite wife" her gorgeous asked coming through their bedroom door.

"Eh" she muttered.

He smiled his dimples and held up a package, "I got chicken noodle soup from Kelly's"

As soon as she got a whiff of it she jumped from the bed and ran to the toilet.

"Baby, are you okay" he asked behind her rubbing her back.

She didn't know what this feeling was but she was in a bad mood, "no, I feel like crap"

He followed her into the room...lately she had been so tired, the mood swings and now this stomach bug...the wheels in his brain started to spin.

He sat behind her and began to rub her back...then he moved his hand to her breast.

"Ow Patrick what are you doing?" she asked swatting his hand.

"Are you breasts tender?"

"I am really not in the mood" she said pulling away.

"Are you pregnant?" he blurted.

Suddenly there was a silence in the room...

Courtney awoke with a startle hearing the phone ring.

"Hello" she answered sleepy.

"Courtney...it's Elizabeth...I didn't want to call you...but I needed someone to talk to...and I didn't know who else"

Courtney smiled wondering for a moment how Elizabeth had her had come from one place to here...first they were sorta friends, and then Jason happened...and then Nikolas...Liz was Emily's best friend it was natural for her to take an alliance...but something changed in Spain...or maybe it was before that. Liz was the first person Courtney admitted to aloud that she loved Nikolas.

"Hey, slow down...I'm glad you called...I miss you" the blond said happy over the phone.

"I missed you too...and now, now I just"

"Spit it out Liz"

"I'm pregnant"

The next day Courtney was on a plane home...home it was a funny word. Her first home had been Atlantic City, and then any place her mom dragged her for a new scheme. Now she had a home Port Charles, New York...but more specific than that...wherever _they_ were.

She had only told Liz she was coming, and Liz even promised to keep it from Patrick...so when she saw her friends smiling face at the gate she felt calmed.

"Hey you" Liz said hugging her tightly.

Courtney smiled, "a little bun" she said touching Liz's tummy.

The brunette nodded as they started to walk.

"How is Patrick taking it?"

"Great...he is so excited, and Cam too...It just seems so sudden" she said.

Courtney could related...that is exactly what her and Nikolas were...sudden and so she spoke from her heart.

"Sometimes the things you least expect are the most wonderful"

She slept at the Metro Court that night swearing Carly to secrecy. But in the morning she was already itching to go visit two dark haired boys.

First she walked into Kelly's...her dad behind the counter making the teenage girl's laugh...she wished she had been able to be around him at that age...to grow up knowing the wonderful man her father was. Sure he had his flaws, but she never doubted for a second he loved her.

"Daddy" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Princess" he said coming out of from behind the counter and kissing her forehead.

He had seen her briefly last time, but things were so muddled...until he started receiving the letters from Spain. Now he was just happy to see his little girl home.

"MOMMY" she heard from the front door of Kelly's as Matthew flung himself across the rooms and in your arms.

She hugged her little boy close to her chest, and saw Sam and Jason smiling from the doorway.

"Auntie Sam and Uncle Jason, my mommy is home!" he exclaimed.

She spent the afternoon with him...Sam and Jason leaving him in her care. She wanted to fit all the things she had missed out on in one day, but when he fell asleep on the ride to the toy store she called Jason to come and pick him up.

They met on the pier as he grabbed Matthew's body from the car.

"Tired someone out today?" he asked his blue eyes twinkling.

Courtney smiled at her first love, "I guess I did...I just wanted to do everything...you know"

Jason nodded and turned for the launch; before he went her turned around, "It was nice to see you again Courtney...I'm glad you came back...they need you" and then left.

"_They_ need you..._THEY_ need you..." kept playing in her head.

She decided to go to the one place she knew would help clear her head.

He had heard from Liz that she was back...but she hadn't called him. It hurt but her kept a quiet resolve...she was it for him and now that she was back he wouldn't lose her again. He went to the one place that would clear his head.

She walked up the stairs and flung it open; when it shut she heard the familiar click

"Damn" she said loudly realizing it locked.

"I never had them fix that" she heard a familiar voice say.

She spun on her heel wondering if she was just imagining him there...but there he was his shy smile on his face as he shifted his eyes to the ground and then back up to her eyes.

He never expected her to come here and maybe that was the point of it all...that somehow they always found each other.

"Back here again" she said the tears already coming into her eyes as she walked to the ledge to look over.

He watched her walk to the edge her blond hair blowing lightly in the wind. He had the urge to touch her...instead he walked up and stood beside her.

"Why didn't you call to tell me you were back" he asked low voice the pain evident.

She fought the tears, "I don't want to disrupt your life Nikolas...you have Maxie now, and"

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm softly and spun her to him, "Stop...I'm not with Maxie...I was...but Courtney it's you...it's always been you" he said cupping her cheek and wiping the tear that had escaped from her eye.

"You don't have to say that just because I am back and"

He decided talking would get them nowhere as he cupped her face and crashed his mouth upon hers. They do say actions speak louder than words.

When they broke she was breathless but she didn't know what to say...she didn't want him to be with her out of obligation.

He sensed her trying to push him away and he whispered begging, "don't think...just love me back"

"I never stopped" she said there foreheads touching and honesty spilling forth.

**Six Months Later...**

"And I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride" the priest said standing in front of the beaming duo.

The kiss was cut short by a loud ewww coming from their son and then a cry of pain.

Everyone suddenly shot to Liz the size of a house in her bridesmaid dress...and it was confirmed with a, "I think it's the baby"

Instead of a reception the whole wedding part sat around in the cafeteria eating the food from the caterers.

**Two hours later **

Patrick walked through the doors, "It's a girl" he yelled loudly.

Everyone made their way to the nursery to look through the window.

A half an hour later everyone was gone but Nikolas and Courtney. They headed to the hospital room as Nikolas knocked quietly.

They opened the door slowly and walked in on the new mom, dad and baby cuddled on the bed.

"Hey" Liz beamed at them.

They walked over and Courtney sat on the edge of the bed. As the woman oohed and aahed over the baby Patrick and Nikolas went outside to find some coffee.

"Can you believe we are here now?" Liz asked the other woman.

Courtney smiled brightly, "what on my wedding day in your hospital room with yours and Patrick's new baby...nope"

"Me either"

Liz continued, "I've always believed in fate...but this past year everything that has happened...it just taught me so much...Nikolas never gave up...you were never far from his heart...it's inspiring"

**Later that night...**

Courtney lie in his arms after making love.

"Thank you" she whispered

"For what" he asked stroking her hair.

"For loving me"

"I never had a choice in the matter...from that moment in Alcazar's barn...we were meant to be...our love has no ending...true love never dies..."

**Fin**

**A/N: It's the ending! I kinda wanted to cry writing this, and then I wanted to cry when I couldn't think of an ending...I hope it wasn't too cheesy! Anyway thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed...you guys all have made my day so many times. Until next time my Nicoholics!**


End file.
